Story:Star Trek: Resistance: The Renegade
Star Trek: Resistance Season 1 Episode 1: "The Renegade". Synopsis The Resistance is boarded by a mysterious thief, who, after the arrival of two alien cruisers, seems to be more than they let on... Meanwhile, a mysterious captain is assigned a special mission by his superior but is not pleased by where he sends him. Chapter 1 Imperial Plaza, Centera, May 7th, 2435 The alien leader stood above the crowd, his slit eyes scanning the assembled soldiers, observing them, judging them. It was a big day for the Assembly, as speeches from their leader often were. This day, however, was different. The Great Warchief was making a statement about the Federation vessels that were, as he called it, "corrupting their empire". As he stepped out of the transport, the gathered populace cheered for their great leader. He walked up to the stand, and in his native tongue, addressed the crowd. "For too long the Federation creatures have infected our galaxy, contaminating our culture. No longer. Soon our new weapon will be completed, and we will subjugate and destroy their so-called 'Federation'. We will take their space, their technology, their worlds. The Assembly rules all. Shek'tar!" A resounding yell swept across the plaza. The Bridge, U.S.S. Resistance, May 7, 2435, 2330 hours Lt. Cmdr. Logan Brahms of the U.S.S. Resistance, as well as the rest of the bridge crew, were standing over a photon torpedo case. They weren't arming a weapon, nor were they testing a new mechanism. That night they were honoring the first casualties of their journey. When the U.S.S. Resistance was first sent through a wormhole into the Andromeda Galaxy, they experienced a great rush of excitement, but little did they know how brief that feeling would be. "Two weeks", began Brahms. "These men were in command for only two weeks, and yet, they've managed to make an unforgettable impact on us." Brahms paused for a moment, as he listened to the solemn silence that filled the room. He also knew that the rest of the ship was listening over the comm system, and he almost felt the silence throughout the entire vessel. "We will never fail to remember the valor and bravery of Captain Henry Jacobson and Commander Jonathan Wills as they fought with us against the Centarans", he continued. "And although I am next in command, and am therefore assuming the role of Captain, I don't expect to truly replace these men." Logan paused once again and then continued. "And do you know why?", he asked rhetorically to no one in particular. "Because these men were more than the sum of their parts. They weren't just a captain and a commander; they were courageous, they were brave, and most of all, they were unique. That's why they made such an impact on us because they weren't just our superior officers, they were our friends. And I can only hope that I will impact all of you in a similar manner." Finally, Lt. Cmdr. Brahms pulled a bosun's whistle from his pocket. "Honor guard", he declared, and he blew the whistle. A few moments later, the torpedo cases shot out of the ship, and into the unknown regions of space. At 0800 hours the next morning, the bridge still had an air of sadness in it, but the crew seemed to have healed enough to perform their duties properly. "Captain", began Cmdr Lesaya, formerly a lieutenant, "I'm detecting some strange readings on the internal sensor net." "What kind of readings?", questioned Brahms. "It looks like some sort of personal cloaking device is malfunctioning on deck 3, section 4", she clarified. "A cloaking device?", asked Captain Brahms. "Yes", she confirmed. "The tachyokinetic readings are nearly identical to most cloaking systems." "All hands", called Brahms over the comm system. "Intruder alert. I repeat, intruder alert!" Chapter 2 Cargo Bay 1, U.S.S. Resistance, May 8, 2435, 0830 hours The Krethian had barely managed to escape the security teams, and if it wasn't for his cloaking device, he wouldn't have been able to escape them. Luckily, he had managed to remodulate his cloaking frequency so that he wouldn't be detected. He had since taken refuge in one of the rooms he could find, that was filled with spare parts, and seemed to be easy to get lost from security officers in. But they knew the turf better than he did. The Krethian took a mental inventory of what he could find in the cargo bay, for the reason he was here was to steal components to sell at the black market. He found some warp plasma, some spare artificial gravity plating, and some strange packs that looked like a form of neural circuitry. But he could feel the security officers closing, and just as he was about to grab one of the strange neural circuitry packs, he heard a firm voice say "Don't move!". The Brig, U.S.S. Resistance, May 8, 2435, 1300 hours "Hold still, and stay calm!", said Dr. Drenjestreesius, the Ktarian chief medical officer on the U.S.S. Resistance. But the Krethian didn't care, for he attempted to jump angrily out of his holding cell immediately after Drenjestressius advised him not to, although he didn't have much luck actually exiting his cell, for he bumped into a force field the moment he attempted to escape. "Tell me again how you found him", said Drenjestreesius to the security officers nearby. "We detected his cloaking frequency in Cargo Bay 1", began one of the officers. "And by the time we got there, his cloak had already malfunctioned, so we caught him, and we had to phaser him to keep him from jumping at us." "I see", began the doctor as he finished scanning the Krethian with his tricorder. "And it's a good thing you did, too. I'm detecting poisonous barbs on his hands." The Krethian hissed and snarled at the officers while they were discussing this. "His language appears to be quite unlike our language as well", observed Drenjestreesius. "So unlike our own", he continued, "that the universal translator can't seem to parse it." "These people are from a different galaxy", observed a security officer. "Life probably evolved differently here." "True", said Drenjestreesius. "We likely won't find many human-like lifeforms nearby, but I'm sure we'll be able to translate their language soon, after all, their language likely follows the same mathematical -", Drenjestreesius stopped talking on account of the fact that his speech was interrupted. While he was speaking, the Krethian was busy pushing buttons on what looked to be his version of a PADD that he had taken out of his pocket. "d-e-s-Tr-o-y", began the Krethian PADD, in the mixed voices of the doctor and the security officers. "I d-e-s-Tr-o-y y-o-u i-f y-o-u n-o-t l-e-t l-e-a-v-e." "Hello to you too", replied Drenjestreesius sarcastically. Chapter 3 Briefing room, U.S.S. Resistance, May 8, 2435, 1400 hours The senior staff, (Captain Logan Brahms, Commander Lesaya, Lieutenant Commander Christopher Krigins, Lieutenant Liam Kelwood, Lieutenant Junior Grade Matthew Grolls, Ensign Ethan Redflower, and Doctor Drenjestreesius), were collected for the first time in the briefing room since the death of their captain and first officer. The first time they were collected in this room, they were briefed by Captain Henry Jacobson about how they were going to venture to the Andromeda Galaxy through a newly discovered wormhole. There was something about the voice of Captain Jacobson that inspired confidence in people. It was that aspect of him that was part of the reason that he made such a great captain. Captain Brahms knew that his crew was not likely to accept him as their captain anytime soon, and if he was thinking honestly, he knew that he would have had trouble with this, if he was in their shoes. But he did hope for a sort of respect from them, and this is what he was given. "Welcome everyone", began Brahms. He paused for a moment, and then continued, "We need to find out more about this alien lifeform that we have onboard the ship. What do you have, Lieutenant Grolls?" "I've had my engineering teams study the vessel that the alien arrived in. It was difficult to trap in our shuttlebay, because its cloak is far more advanced than the personal type that the alien used on the go. The cloak on board the alien vessel was out of phase with the rest of the universe, but we managed to bring it back in phase for studying. After studying the personal cloak too, we've managed to translate parts of their language, but we've only scratched the surface, sir. I expect we'd need a full team of linguists to decipher it further." "Interesting", said Brahms. "Doctor Dren - Dren -", he pleaded. "Drenjestreesius", the doctor interrupted, taking the hint. "But you can call me Drenjest", he added politely. "My medical team and I have been studying the being. He calls himself a 'Krethian', and he has been able to decipher a basic vocabulary of our language, using parts of recordings of voices around him to communicate. And based on what he told us, I come to the conclusion that he's a criminal." "What makes you think that, doctor?" "He told us a little about his species' legal justice system, where even the smallest crimes result in imprisonment and torture. "My god. What about large crimes?", questioned Brahms. "For those", said the Doctor, "there is a humiliating trial followed by a death penalty, no matter the outcome." "I see", said Brahms. "I know, Captain", replied Drenjestreesius. "This system is quite barbaric, but it's at least better than the Centaran legal justice system. As a matter of fact, it reminds me greatly of the Cardassian legal justice system, with its concept of a worthless trial." "I would agree", concluded Brahms. "Dismissed." Chapter 4 Unknown location, Unknown time "Fire again." Crimson red pulses of energy surged across the dark expanse, slamming into their designated targets with terrifying precision. Meanwhile, the ship that fired them was buzzing with activity, crew rushing around, taking scans and passing reports to their superiors. In the middle of it all was the ship's captain, standing cold and emotionless, his red eyes scanning his subordinates. After a while, he was approached by a timid looking officer, who tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention. "A transmission's come through, sir." The officer said, "It's the Duke Admiral. He wants to talk to you." "If he was willing to break communications silence, it must be important." The captain muttered under his breath. Out loud he said, "I'll take it in my office." The officer nodded and walked away, moving aside as the captain strode out of the bridge, the crew avoiding his gaze. As he entered his office, he was greeted by the hologram of a cloaked figure, their face hidden by a mask. The captain simply raised his eyebrow at them. "Trying a new look?" He said as he walked in, "It doesn't suit you." The figure watched him for a moment, then removed the mask. "Never works on you, Thrawn." They replied, exasperated. "I don't know why I even try..." "Are you here to test your latest intimidation tactic, or did you actually have something important to say?" 'Thrawn' asked. The figure looked at him, unimpressed. "Funny, Thrawn. Real funny." they replied, "But yes, I do have something 'important' to say, so your joke isn't wasted yet. I have new orders for you." 'Thrawn' raised his eyebrow again. "What's the mission?" he inquired. "Simple reconnaissance and observation. This should explain it." And as he said that, a PADD materialized in Thrawn's hand. "I hate it when you do that," He commented as he read. "Seems simple enough. I like it." The figure smirked. "You won't for much longer. Read the target and mission location." Thrawn continued, his face becoming more disheartened the more he read. After a few moments, he stopped. "Let me get this straight," he began, "You want me to take the Insurgence into the heart of the Andromeda Galaxy, the lair of our worst enemies, to spy on a ship that has no relevance to anything whatsoever? Are you out of your mind?" "I don't like it either," the figure responded, "And I'd much rather have someone else deal with it, but we both know that's not going to happen." "Why me?" "One, I trust you. Two, you have the Insurgence. The Centarans are terrified of it. Also, I know you won't let anyone else take command. That's why I'm sending you." Thrawn grumbled, but he knew the figure was right. "Fine," he said. "I'll get the ship ready. But, one question. What importance does this ship actually have?" the hologram disappeared before he got a response. "Of course," he muttered. "He's not going to tell me." Chapter 5 Bridge, U.S.S. Resistance, May 8, 2435, 1700 hours The senior staff had gathered on the bridge, watching the black void, which was pointless considering there was nothing there. In the Andromeda Galaxy, however, an empty void could change, fast. Suddenly, the sensors lit up with activity, flashing and beeping, telling them something was happening. "Detecting two ships approaching at high warp, Captain." Ensign Redflower said, watching images flash across his console. "They match no known configuration." "Actually, Ensign, that's not entirely true." Dr. Drenjestreesius replied over the com, "The bio-signs on those vessels match our friend down here in Sickbay." "Well, whatever they are," said Krigins, "They're armed to the teeth." Brahms turned to look at him, and Krigins knew immediately what he was about to say. "Red alert! Raise shields!" Alert lights were flashing as the Resistance came bow-to-bow with the two vessels, both of which had all guns trained on them. "Captain, we're being hailed," Lesaya said to him. "Open a channel." A quick beeping noise confirmed that the ships could hear him. "This is Captain Logan Brahms of the Federation starship Resistance," he began, "Please identify yourselves. We mean no harm." Silence filled the room. "Ok, let's try this again. This is Captain-" He was interrupted by a terrible screeching noise, which deafened everyone on the bridge. "Lesaya!" Brahms yelled, "Turn that damn thing off!" "I'm trying!" she yelled back, trying to both cover her ears and work the console at the same time, "There's something jamming my control!" Suddenly the sound stopped, leaving the bridge silent. "Well, thank god for that," Brahms said, sighing, "Good work, Lesaya." "Captain," Lesaya replied, "That wasn't me." Everyone looked at her, then back at the viewscreen, which now showed what they assumed was the bridge of one of the vessels. Then a loud, robotic voice started speaking over the com. "FEDERATION STARSHIP RESISTANCE," It said, "YOU ARE TRESPASSING IN OUR SPACE AND HOLDING ONE OF OUR OWN HOSTAGE. SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED." "This is the Resistance," Brahms said to the voice. "We were not aware that we violated your space. Our 'hostage', however, was caught attempting to steal parts and equipment vital to the running of our ship. Because of that, he has been detained according to our legal system." The robotic voice spoke again. "IRRELEVANT. OUR PEOPLE ARE NOT SUBJECT TO YOUR LEGAL SYSTEM. SURRENDER. NOW." Whatever it was about to say next, however, was interrupted, as the Resistance was shaken by weapons fire. "Centarans!" Krigins yelled, "They've taken out the com system!" "On screen!" Brahms replied. The viewscreen switched again to show five Centaran ships closing in, firing torpedoes at both the Resistance, and the two Krethian ships. three ships moved to attack the Krethians, while two broke away, moving towards the Resistance. "Target the lead ship!" Brahms ordered. A series of beeps signaled a target lock. "Fire torpedoes!" A flurry of red lights flew out of the torpedo launchers, slamming into the Centaran ship and creating large holes in its hull. The ship, however, continued moving forward, seemingly ignoring the damage. "It's still coming!" Krigins said, clearly annoyed that the ship was still in one piece, "What does it take to destroy one of those?" He soon got his answer, as a bright purple beam shot through the darkness, striking the ship's engines. More beams followed, and within seconds, the ship was torn into three pieces. The other ship started moving to face the source, which turned out to be one of the Krethian vessels, which was now being quickly surrounded. "Captain, that ship won't withstand much more of the enemy fire," Krigins said to Brahms, "But our weapons are useless against them!" "Not entirely, Krigins," Brahms said. "Sir?" "One of those cruisers is damaged. Look at their engines." Krigins looked up from his console and at the viewscreen, his eyes drawn to the plasma fire that had engulfed the Centaran vessel. Taking his chance, and not waiting for the order, Krigins fired, sending torpedoes soaring through the dark and into the burning engines of the enemy vessel. "Target hit," Krigins stated, "She's down." A purple beam came down on the disabled cruiser, tearing it to shreds within moments. "And out," Brahms added. Suddenly the Resistance was rocked by disruptor blasts, and a Centaran cruiser flew by the viewscreen. "Evasive maneuvers!" Brahms yelled, "Full impulse!" The Resistance bolted away, firing blindly in all directions, narrowly avoiding a collision with one of the enemy ships as it zoomed past. Flying directly into the path of one of the cruisers, the Resistance sent a flurry of torpedoes slamming into its engines, sending the ship spiraling out of control. Soon after, it was destroyed completely by the familiar purple beam of the Krethian vessel. Then, everything stopped. "Captain," Lesaya said, looking over at Brahms, "The Centaran ships have stopped firing. They're moving away." "Well, glad that's over," Brahms replied. Unfortunately, it wasn't over, as a sudden beep from Brahm's communicator told him that there was something wrong. "Security to Bridge," Said the voice over the com. "Brahms here. Go ahead." "We've got a problem down here. It's the prisoner, he escaped." Everyone looked at each other, clearly concerned. "Acknowledged, Security, keep me apprised of his location-" Suddenly, the door opened, and the Krethian stormed through, flinging the guard across the room and into the viewscreen. Krigins stood up and was about to fire at it but Brahms stopped him. "No, don't!" Seeing this, the Krethian charged across the bridge, leaping quickly over the railing and over to the communications station, tossing the crewman-on-duty aside. "It's hacking into the com system!" Lesaya said, staring over at the creature. Suddenly, the viewscreen changed, showing the bridge of the Krethian ship, the crew of which were now looking just as bewildered as the Resistance's officers. Leaping back over the railing, the Krethian starting speaking to the others on the viewscreen, in a mixture of clicking and screeching, sending them reeling back in shock. Turning back to face the bridge crew, the Krethian pulled out its PADD device, tapped a few buttons, and started speaking. "You have saved me, Federation starship Resistance," It began, looking around at everyone, "Both me and my people." Brahms looked at Lesaya, then at Krigins, then back at the Krethian. "Saved you?" He asked it, "How, exactly?" A clicking sound reverberated around the room. "Allow me to explain. I am Vk'tk'yor, First Autarch of the Krethian Alliance. My ship was caught in an ion storm on my way back to the homeworld, resulting in loss of all memory prior to the incident. The Centarans were searching for me, thus why they attacked you." "The power surge!" Interrupted Dr. Drenjeestreesius, who had just entered the bridge, "During the attack, he was shocked by an EPS conduit. It must have restored his memory!" "Correct," Vk'tk'yor confirmed, "Once my memory was returned to me, I realized that the cruisers were going to open fire and destroy you all. I knew I had to stop them. "Thanks, I suppose," Brahms said, not taking his eyes on the viewscreen. "APOLOGIES IF I INTERRUPTED, MY LIEGE," Said the Krethian on the viewscreen, breaking the relatively quiet atmosphere, "BUT THE CENTARANS WILL RETURN, WITH MORE SHIPS. WE MUST LEAVE. NOW." "Agreed." Vk'tk'yor said as he looked back around to face him. "You have saved me, and put yourselves at risk to protect one of our vessels. We will not forget your acts here today. You have the gratitude of the entire Krethian people, Captain Brahms of the Resistance." "It's what we do, Autarch," Brahms replied. "Transporter, prepare to lock onto the-" "No need, Captain." Taking out his PADD once more, Vk'tk'yor tapped a series of buttons, and was engulfed in a purple light, before disappearing from the bridge. The viewscreen then switched, showing the Krethian vessels turning away. "Krethian vessels moving away, Captain," Krigins said, looking at his console. "Well then," Brahms replied, "why are we hanging around? Helm, take us out of the system, Warp 3." As the Resistance turned to face the blackness of space, the nacelles powered up, and the ship disappeared into the dark. Epilogue Bridge, U.S.S. Resistance, May 8, 2435, 1900 hours Captain's Log: May 8, 2435: Made first contact with the Krethian species. Species identified as non-humanoid isolationists, with a cut-throat justice system. Relations, however, appear to be good, after rescue of Krethian Autarch. Returning to the wormhole to report back to Starfleet Command. The Resistance was soaring through the Andromeda Galaxy at warp speed, buzzing with activity. All that was about to change, however. "Captain," Lesaya said, looking over at Brahms, "I'm detecting a ship on sensors." "Centaran?" He inquired. "Negative. Starfleet. Identified as the Devil's Hand." "That's Maxwell's ship, isn't it?" Ensign Redflower asked, "Wonder what he wants?" "Let's find out," Brahms replied, "Hail him." The dark space filling the viewscreen was replaced by the bridge of the Devil's Hand, and the face of Gregory Maxwell, the ship's captain. "Greg," Brahms said, greeting the man, "Everything alright?" "Logan, we need to talk," Maxwell said, looking very concerned. "It's about the the wormhole." Brahms looked at him. "What about it? Have the Centarans blocked it again?" "No. It's...gone."Category:Star Trek: Resistance Category:Stories written by the user TheLordPaladin Category:Stories written by the user Cfwoodland